Thier game
by Prue13
Summary: They played this game. Until one day it became to much to bear. Two Shot
1. Chapter 1

They played this game. One would sit around by the phone while the other partied. Ironically she usally waited by the phone. Of course there were times when, since they had the same friends, they would go party together. But a majority of the time she waited by the phone. She always promised herself she wouldn't do this again. She did that with Jess and look how that turned out. He left her for California.

The thing that bugged her the most was she was falling in love with him. She, Rory Gilmore was falling in love with him, Thadeus Finley the fourth. They have been in an un-exclusively dating since, Their Senior year in high school. Three years later they were still in the same boat they were in when thier relationship started. She hadn't even been on another date with any other guy in weeks.

She was tired of this. She was barely 21 and she was already exhausted of relationships. She had made her decision. She was done she couldn't do it anymore. Finn had been her best friend her whole life and this was tearing them apart. She knew what she had to do. She got up from the couch and went to get dressed. She left Paris a note and grabbed her keys.

She was at her destination in record time. Her mother would be proud. She knocked on the door. There was no answer. She used the key that Finn had given her when they first started Yale. When she entered the door she heard noises coming from Finn's room. She figured that it was just Finn and Logan. Colin, thier other roomate, was out of town. She went to the door of his room and walked in.

When she opened the door she saw Finn and some radom girl half undressed and laying on the bed. When Finn heard the door open he looked over at her and saw the hurt on her face. He instantly knew that she was more than upset.

"Rory..." She put her hand up in a motion so that he would know not to say more.She turned around and left the room, tears flowing down her face.

Finn got up and tried to put his clothes on as fast as he could. He knew that she was angry. But he couldn't tell why. He also couldn't tell why he cared. I mean yes she was his best friend but why was he so upset? They have been doing this relationship for years and she had to have known that this was going on. When he got to her dorm he knocked. She opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She rolled her eyes and leaned agianst the door.

"What do you want Finn." she said as she sighed.

"I want to talk to you." he said

"About..?"

"Come on Rory."

"Come on what we have NOTHING to talk about."

"If we have nothing to talk about why were you crying?"

"Because I'm stupid."

"What? Why the hell would you think that?"he asked looking at her tenderly.

"Because I fell in love with you." She then slammed the door in his face.

He was floored. Never in a millon years did her imagine those words coming out of her mouth. He had been in love with her since he got back from Andover thier Sophmore year. He had only gone along with the relationship because he was to scared to loose her for good. He knew that he had messed up. He decided to leave ,his head hung low, back to his dorm. When he got there, the girl he was with earlier was gone . He fell down onto his bed and fell asleep.

The next day, Rory woke up in her room. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror.She looked as though hell had been keeping her hostige. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had mascara marks running down her cheeks. She washed her face then re-applied her make-up. She put on a long brown skirt, brown knee-high boots, and a black v-neck sweater on. She ran a brush through her hair then brushed her teeth and grabbed her keys and purse. Since it was Friday and she had no classes she grabbed an outfit for Friday night Dinner and was out the door.

Since she had no classes she was headed to Stars Hollow for some much needed wallow time. On her way to her car she got an extra large coffee. When she got to her car she saw that someone had written, I'm sorry, on her windows. She ignore them and put her stuff in her car.

When she got to Stars Hollow, she went to her house and saw her mother's car wasn't there. She got out and decided to walk to Luke's. When she got there her mother's car was sitting outside. She went inside and found her mom sitting there arguing with Luke. She sat down and put her head on her mothers shoulder.

"Honey, whats wrong?"

"I dont wanna talk about it."

"Wanna give me a clue?"

"Finn."

"Enough said. Luke we're gonna need 4 cups of coffee to go."

"Sure." said Luke filling 4 cups to go. And handing the carrier over to Loreila

The two walked home and when they got there Loreila saw rory's car and said,

"He messed up bad huh?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"On how you look at mine and his relation ship."

They went inside and saw sunflowers everywhere. The two searched for a note and Loreila found it. 'I'm sorry I love you 2.'

"I found it!" she yelled and handed it to rory.

Rory read it and crumpled it in her hand.She threw it away and grabbed 2 arm fulls of flowers and walked out the front door. Lorelai followed her. Every person Rory saw she handed them 3 flowers. After her arm fulls were gone she went back inside and grabbed more. All Lorelai could do was watch with a frown on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Rory had been gone all weekend. Finn hadn't even seen her since she slammed the door in his face. After he left Rory's that day he decided that he had to do something. So, he went out and wrote sorry on her car. He knew that wouldn't be enough so he went out and bought a ton of flowers and sent them to her house. But first he decided to write a letter. He stuck it in one of the bouquets of flowers then wrote,

'200 flowers for every apology I owe you.'

He then crossed it out and got a new card. On this one he wrote,

'I love you to'

Simple but to the point. He then called his father.

Rory had found a letter in one of the bouquets she had found. She hadn't told her mother about it because she was scared to read what's inside. She hadn't wallowed yet or even admitted to herself that she still loved him no matter how much it killed her. She wished she could just stop loving him but nothing was ever that easy. She had been expecting him to call non-stop and apologize in person but when he never did it hurt her even more. She looked at the clock. 5:30. she had to leave and go back to Yale. She had been avoiding it before but she still had her article to finish. She picked up the letter shoved it in her pocket then grabbed her bag. Said goodbye to her mother then she was gone.

Finn got on the plane and sat down. He then closed his eyes. He didn't want to do this but he had to get away and think for a while. Only Logan and Colin knew where he was going. He had to do this. If not for himself then for Rory. But if it was good for both of them why did it hurt so much.

Rory had been back at Yale for two days and had yet to see Finn. He was doing a great job at avoiding her. She had, had enough. She walked to his dorm and knocked. She wasn't sure if it was ok to just walk in and with last time she didn't want to take that chance again.

Colin answered the door.

"Hey Ror, what's up?" He asked pulling her inside." Why didn't you just come in? Lose your key?"

"No but the last time I did I lost my Best Friend."

"What's going on with you and Finn, Rory?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Is he here?"

"No."

"Where is he then?"

"Australia."

"What!"

"Oops."

Rory ran out of the room and grabbed her phone.

"Huntz. I need your help." She said into her phone. "Meet me at the pub in 10 minutes." She then hung up not waiting for an answer.

She was waiting at the pub for Logan.

"What's up Ace?"

"I need your plane."

"Why?"

"Finn's in Australia."

"Damn Colin."

"I need to talk to him. Please." She said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. When?"

"Tonight would be good."

"Ok, I'll call you with details."

"Thank you." She said kissing his cheek. "And Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call Finn and tell him I'm coming."

Finn was sitting on the beach looking out at the waves. Suddenly he felt someone come up behind him.

"Kolb, not now you bugger."

"So Finn tell me how you really feel."

Finn turns around and sees not Colby but Rory.

"Love what are you doing here?"

"Since when can't a girl come and see her Best Friend?"

"Is that all I am them?"

"No." Then after a few minutes. "Finn, I haven't opened the letter yet." She says handing it to him. "Knowing you ,which I do, better than you even I know there's a lot of stuff in there that would make me fall more in love with you. The thing is I want you to keep it. Give it to me when it's actually the right time. Not when you think you have to, to keep me in your life. Because I'm not going anywhere."

"What does that mean love?" he asked looking at her as she sat next to him.

"What do you want it to?"

"I want to be your boyfriend your only boyfriend."

"Me too." He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. He then brought her to his chest and held her as the two watched the waves roll in and the sun set.


End file.
